


Pegging

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gags, Het, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pegging

Pansy looked into her drawer of toys. She had dildos of every size and style. Thin and smooth ones, thick and ribbed ones, and one long so long you can feel in your throat.

She trailed her finger over each one then glanced over at the bed. Ron's was arse in the air, arms pillowed beneath his head, her knickers serving as a gag.

He'd already made her come with his mouth and fingers but his cock was bound with a thin strap of leather. He wouldn't come until she'd fucked his arse.

Hefting a thick purple dildo into her hand, Pansy Summoned the lube and went to work on Ron's hole. He was going to need at least four fingers to take this one.

Ron's moans coupled with the copious amount of precome dripping from his cock assured Pansy he was enjoying the pressure on his prostate as she worked him open.

"Ready, love?" she asked and he nodded, a whimper escaping around the gag. "Good boy."

Attaching the dildo to her harness, she positioned herself behind him, then tapped the dildo with her wand, making it as sensitive as any man's cock. She'd be able to feel _everything_ as she fucked him. 

"Deep breath now," she said and pushed the rounded head inside him, gasping at the sensation coursing through her. Gripping his hips she pushed all the way in, flashes of light behind her eyes the intense pleasure overwhelming her.

She didn't open her eyes until she felt Ron's arse against her and realised she was all the way inside. Pulling out, she snapped her hips forward and cried out. Though she'd fucked several men it had never been like this.

It wouldn't be long, she was already skirting the edge, so she fucked Ron hard, her heart pounding in her chest and sweat dripping down her back.

" _Finite Incantatum_!" she cried out, and the leather binding fell away from Ron's cock.

He moaned around the gag, coming untouched on the bedclothes beneath him. Pansy continued riding him as he collapsed to the bed, before finally falling over the edge herself.

When she awoke, Ron was spooned behind her snoring softly. Wrapping his arm around her, she snuggled in closer and went back to sleep. They both needed their rest, after all.


End file.
